The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID), and more particularly to a flexible RFID label.
RFID is a technology that incorporates the use of electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling in the radio frequency (RF) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum to uniquely identify an object, animal, or person. With RFID, the electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling in the RF (radio frequency) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum is used to transmit signals. A typical RFID system includes an antenna and a transceiver, which reads the radio frequency and transfers the information to a processing device (reader) and a transponder, or RFID tag, which contains the RF circuitry and information to be transmitted. The antenna enables the integrated circuit to transmit its information to the reader that converts the radio waves reflected back from the RFID tag into digital information that can then be passed on to computers that can analyze the data.